


Seduction

by jwolf_11209



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwolf_11209/pseuds/jwolf_11209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth stepped closer, and Paul's muscles tightened, his muscles trembling for a very different reason now. His body reacted to Seth's heat like nothing he'd ever felt before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Fierce tremors moved through his body, oblivious to his determination to maintain control. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. But his muscles were still tense and he was having a hard time concentrating.

He wouldn't be in this condition if Jake hadn't brought the leech spawn to La Push. Obviously he was allowed to have her here, since she was his imprint, but Paul didn't want to be near anyone associated with leeches.

Never mind the fact that the little girl was actually kind of adorable. That just made him _more_ angry. _It's probably all an act…she's trying to make us think she's harmless and bring our guard down. _He growled, vibrating with the intensity of his anger. Nobody would _ever_ convince Paul that the vampires were anything more than their enemies.

He stood in the middle of the forest, having escaped from the rest of the pack before he completely lost control. Jake would kill him if he hurt the little girl, and the pack wouldn't have any right to stop the other wolf. To kill an imprint, even if by accident, was unforgivable.

So he had run away. And now he was alone, trying to resist the temptation of going back and tearing Jake apart. He didn't know how the other wolf could stand being surrounded by blood-suckers all the time. The smell alone was enough to keep Paul away unless he had reason to attack.

He leaned against a tree, his hands gripping the bark hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Thinking about the vampires was doing nothing to calm him. He had to think of something else, but nothing came to mind.

Paul closed his eyes, trying to picture the ocean, wanting to be soothed by soft waves lapping against a shore. It was hard, though, to keep his mind from wandering back to the confrontation.

And then he heard someone coming, probably to make sure he didn't do something stupid. The pack was well aware of Paul's massive temper, and his lack of self-control.

He turned around, and was surprised when Seth appeared from between the trees and padded over to him in wolf form. He'd never really known the younger wolf, and he wondered why it was Seth who had decided to come after him and not Sam or Jared.

The sandy colored wolf stopped a few feet away and shifted, then pulled a pair of cut-offs from his ankle and pulled them on, not the least bit ashamed of his nudity. Pretty much the whole pack had long since gotten over any shyness in that respect, since it was better to shift without the hindrance of clothing, but most of them still wouldn't shift right in front of someone else.

Paul's anger had abated a bit, but not so much that the tremors moving through his body had stopped. He focused on the other wolf, for some reason not wanting Seth to be in the path of one of his angry explosions. He didn't want to hurt the other wolf.

But those thoughts made him lose focus again, his muscles trembling with the strain. Why was he thinking about Seth like that? He tried to tell himself that he didn't care if the younger wolf got hurt, but he knew it was a lie.

His confusing thoughts were cut short as Seth walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Paul?" And with that soft voice saying his name, Paul's body went limp, all the anger gone in an instant.

Seth stepped closer, and Paul's muscles tightened, trembling for a very different reason now. His body reacted to Seth's heat like nothing he'd ever felt before. Paul didn't move, not knowing what to do in a situation like this. He didn't like not knowing.

The younger wolf stepped closer still, so that his body was pressed right up against Paul's, and brought his other hand up to Paul's chest. Paul remained still, unable to hear anything but his heart pounding in his ears. His body burned, even hotter than was normal for a wolf.

"You like that, Paul?" Seth purred, his voice deep and husky. Paul wondered when Seth had gotten so sexy. He was taller than Paul now, and his body had filled out. The only wolves in their pack who were still bigger than Seth were Jake, Sam, and Quil, and that wasn't by much.

He didn't answer, not knowing what to say. What was going on? Seth had never really hung around him before, so why was he suddenly here, and…_touching_ him?

The hand on his chest found a nipple, and Seth pinched it between two fingers, making Paul gasp. And then there were lips on his collarbone, feathering kisses up to his jaw. Paul shuddered…it felt so good to have someone touching him so sweetly.

He stiffened, not liking that thought _at all_. But he couldn't concentrate on that for long, because Seth was trailing a hand down his abs, obviously not minding that Paul wasn't returning the touches.

"Come on, Paul," Seth whispered, his breath hot against Paul's ear. "You know you want this. You want me…admit it."

He never knew Seth was so _bold_. He acted as if there was no doubt Paul would accept his advances. Paul had always thought Seth had this childlike innocence, with his never-ending smile and perpetual optimism. But Seth's behavior right now was anything but innocent.

Paul knew he should push the younger man away, that they shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't make himself do it. He was so _hot_, and he was fast losing control. At least this way he wasn't physically hurting anyone.

And then he couldn't remain passive anymore, because Seth's hand was at the opening of his jeans, and Paul's body was flushed with arousal. Paul grabbed Seth's hips, then spun and slammed the other wolf up against a nearby tree.

He pressed their bodies together, his hands resting on either side of Seth's head on the wide trunk, effectively trapping him. He groaned when he felt Seth's thick arousal pushing against his stomach, knowing that Seth could feel his own rigid erection pressed into his hip.

Paul stared at Seth's lips, so pink and plump and soft-looking. And then a tongue peeked out to wet those lips and Paul couldn't hold back anymore. He claimed Seth's mouth, moaning at the sweet taste. Paul slid his tongue over the plump lower lip, wanting to deepen the kiss.

He moaned when Seth offered no resistance and opened his mouth, tangling their tongues together. He shouldn't have been surprised, really, since it had been Seth to seduce him in the first place.

He ground his hips against the younger wolf, needing some friction. The soft gasps and moans coming from Seth made him even hotter, if possible. He brought one of his hands over to tangle in Seth's dark, silky hair and the other moved down and over the wide, muscular shoulders.

How had Paul never noticed how attractive Seth was? Oh, yeah. Because he'd never actually let himself look at guys in a sexual way. But he couldn't stop this thing with Seth…it felt _right_ to be with him.

Smooth, russet skin slid underneath his palms, slick with sweat. Their mouths didn't fight for dominance. Now that Paul had given in, he had complete control over their union. And he decided that fucking against a tree would be entirely too uncomfortable for Seth, so he pulled back.

"Come to my house with me," Paul said, moving his lips against Seth's ear. "No one's home and my bed would be much more comfortable."

Seth nodded, his breathing labored. Paul's house wasn't far, so they decided not to shift. It would probably be a bad idea to do that anyhow, in case any other members of the pack were in wolf form. Their thoughts would not be easy to sensor when they were so eager to come together again.

When they were finally in Paul's bedroom, he pushed Seth's shorts down, unable to wait any longer to have the younger wolf naked. He took a step back, admiring Seth's beautiful form; all chiseled features and cut muscles. _Gorgeous…_

"Get on the bed," he whispered, almost breathless from the thoughts going through his head. The things he wanted to do with Seth, he had never even let himself think about before.

But they came to him when he slept, unable to fight off the dreams of hard male bodies and deep, husky voices. He had always been ashamed to have such dreams, when they should be about soft curves and high, breathy moans.

But now that Seth was here and naked and beautiful, he couldn't make himself stop. It didn't feel wrong to be doing these things with Seth, and he didn't think he would be able to stop after one time. He hoped Seth felt the same.

When Seth obeyed, stretching out on Paul's small mattress, Paul followed, lowering himself to rest on top of the other male. He knew what he wanted to do with Seth, but he wasn't sure that the younger wolf would allow such a thing.

"Can I…" he trailed off, not sure how to ask. But Seth seemed to know what he wanted, and spread those long, muscular legs, bringing his feet up to rest on either side of Paul on the bed.

Paul sat back on his knees, awed by the view of Seth spread out before him, unashamedly showing him his most private place. The younger wolf seemed to be showing him a lot of trust, which was unusual for Paul. Because of his quick temper and the explosive results, most of the others in the pack were wary of him.

He smoothed his hands over the thick, muscular thighs in front of him, thrilling at the trembles moving through Seth at his touch. He mapped Seth with his hands, moving up his body, tracing all the hard muscles, until he reached the dark peaks of his nipples.

Paul pinched and flicked them with his fingers, making Seth gasp and moan. He claimed Seth's mouth again, running his tongue over the young wolf's lips and teeth. And then he moved his kisses to Seth's jaw, and still lower to his collar bone. He stopped there, wanting to mark the flawless skin, let Seth know who he belonged to.

He scraped his teeth over the newly made mark, making Seth growl. He loved that sound, loved how Seth just lay back and let him do what he wanted. But what Paul really wanted was lower, so he went back to kissing his way down Seth's slick body, loving the salty sweet taste.

When he reached the sparse hair at Seth's groin, he detoured, moving over to the crease of his thigh. He licked the soft skin there, making Seth buck, and then kept moving down, lifting Seth's thighs higher so he could get where he wanted.

He moved a pillow underneath Seth's lower back, so he would have better access, and then nipped a muscular ass cheek when Seth gripped his thighs, leaving himself wide open. Paul reached over to his night stand, grabbing the tube of lube he used to bring himself off.

He put it within easy reach and then licked from Seth's ass to his sack, lapping at the wrinkled skin. And still further up to his erection, which was almost throbbing with need at this point. He'd dreamt of doing this, but he hadn't ever thought it would happen. Never thought anyone in his tribe would want the same things as he did.

Paul ran his tongue up the thick vein running along the underside of Seth's cock, and Seth moaned, shuddering with need. A pearly bead formed at the tip, prompting Paul to lick around the head, slurping up the salty goodness.

Seth tensed when Paul flicked open the cap of the lube, but Paul continued sucking and licking at his cock until he was again relaxed as possible. He poured some of the slick gel over his fingers, not sure how much was necessary, but unwilling to hurt his young lover.

Seth's breath hitched when a wet finger brushed over his hole, and moaned when Paul started moving his fingers over the twitching entrance in slow circles.

"P-Paul," Seth stuttered, whimpering when Paul took his mouth away from the thick cock. "Paul, give me more."

And there was no way Paul could ignore that sweet request. He slowly breached Seth's entrance with a finger, moving it in and out when the resistance lessened. Seth was so tight, and he burned even hotter inside.

Paul added another finger, loving how Seth moved to meet each thrust, so eager for more. Seth looked so sexy laying back on Paul's bed, his eyes locked on Paul's fingers, his pupils blown wide.

When he had three fingers moving in and out of Seth's body with no resistance, Paul removed them, smiling when Seth made a sound in disappointment. Paul squeezed some more lube onto his fingers, slicking his own erection, hissing when the cold gel hit his burning cock. He hadn't even started yet and was ready to come. But this was one area where he did have some control, and he wasn't about to disappoint Seth.

"You ready?" he asked, softly. Seth's breathing had steadied somewhat, and he was propped on his elbows, watching Paul prepare himself. Seth nodded, meeting Paul's eyes.

"Fuck me," Seth breathed, and Paul instantly moved closer. He supported himself on one arm, bracing it next to Seth's chest, and then used the other hand to guide his cock to the Seth's eager hole.

He moved slowly, knowing he could cause Seth pain if he went too fast. But Seth was apparently impatient, because after a few moments he impaled himself completely, groaning as his muscles were stretched wide.

Paul stopped, needing to make sure the younger wolf was okay. And then Seth was bucking his hips, demanding Paul to _move_ already. Paul started a slow, easy rhythm, not wanting it to end anytime soon. He watched Seth's face, the ecstasy apparent in his expression, and was amazed that Seth could get so much pleasure from this act.

The moans and whimpers and growls escaping from Seth were driving Paul crazy, and he _had_ to increase his speed, driving into Seth and loving the sounds of flesh slapping together. And then he needed to be closer, because the other wolf was so hot underneath him and Seth's mouth was open, emitting such lovely sounds.

He leaned forward even more, bending Seth almost in half so he could claim his lover's sweet mouth, catching the sounds poured forth with his own. They were both breathing heavily, sweating profusely, but it didn't seem to matter when their tongues were dancing together in such a perfect way.

And then Paul shifted, the head of his cock sliding over a special place inside Seth that made him scream and come instantly, without even being touched. Paul grunted when Seth's muscles contracted around him, sending him right over the edge.

He collapsed onto the younger wolf, still twitching with aftershocks, not caring about the sweat and semen being trapped beneath his body. He was completely sated, so much that he didn't even want to move, but he knew the position must be uncomfortable for Seth. He slowly pushed himself up and away from Seth, and then pulled out, hearing Seth moan quietly at the loss.

Paul headed to the bathroom to get cleaned up, grabbing a wet cloth for Seth. When he got back to his bedroom, he proceeded to gently wipe the come from Seth's belly and the lube from his ass.

When they were both clean, he wrapped himself around Seth from behind, just wanting to hold him and sleep. He had never felt so content, and he didn't want that feeling to go away anytime soon.

His recent anger was a distant memory in the back of his mind, letting him know that being with Seth did at least one good thing for him. Paul didn't think he would ever lose control of his temper again as long as Seth was close by.

"I told you that you wanted me," Seth said quietly, and Paul could hear the smile in his voice. He squeezed Seth a little tighter, placing a tender kiss against the younger man's neck. Seth was right, Paul realized, he _had_ wanted Seth, and he still did.

Paul hoped that Seth still wanted him.


End file.
